wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Princess and the Tiger
Prologue King Eagle's claws dug into the stone balcony overlooking the arena beneath him as he grinned in pleasure. An orange Skywing was shoved into the sand of the arena by two large guards, wires binding his wings and mouth. He shot the red king an angry gaze. A gust of wind whistled along the scales of the king's orange wings. His eyes drifted to the tiny orange dragonet curled up in a gold-rimmed basket at his feet. He turned his attention back to the dragon in the arena. "Brother, you have committed an incredibly ''serious crime against your kingdom. You have killed your queen and three of the princesses. You have proved that you must face The Judgement Trial." The orange dragon bared his teeth at the king. "Pick one of the two doors, and let fate decide whether you shall live or die." the king announced as a murmur of anticipation swept through the crowd in the stands. Two large metal doors stood on opposite sides of the steep stone walls of the arena, heavy red curtains draped at the sides. "You know how the trial works. Behind one door is a tiger. Should you pick this door, you will be torn to shreds within seconds. And behind the other, is a dragoness. If you should be forgiven, you will be married to this dragon." he growled. "Take your pick." The orange Skywing's ears strained to pick up a single sound from behind the thick metal doors. He gave a shallow breath as he slowly walked toward the left door. "This one." he muttered. The heavily armored guard nodded, pulling the large chain dangling from the door. A loud clank uttered from the door as it opened. The arena was completely silent for several moments, every dragon holding their breath and waiting for what would emerge from the dark chamber behind the door. A growl rattled through the air as a large orange tiger came barreling out of the chamber, its white claws flashing like daggers protruding from its paws. It leapt into the air, its long teeth dripping with saliva as it clamped them down on the dragon's neck, a flood of red staining his bright fur. Every dragon in the audience watched as the orange dragon died. A few cheered as he fell to the sand, the cat prowling around his body. The king scowled at the blood on the sand. "The judgement has been made. He has been proven guilty." Chapter One The twin princesses, Lava and Soar, daughters of Princess Carmine, stepped regally into Thunderbird's sleeping chamber. "Princess, the king has requested you appearance in the arena." Lava announced, her eerily cool voice rattling in the young princess's ears. Thunderbird pulled her sword from the test log, slamming it on the ground in front of the twins. "Tell him I'm not coming." "His majesty King Eagle has ordered your presence at an arena trial." Soar stated with a swish from her washed-out red tail. Thunderbird's head snapped up, her bright blue eyes glittering with anticipation. "A Judgement Trial?" Both red dragons nodded. "And your father prefers you wear something more... presentable." Lava said with the wave of a talon at Thunderbird's filthy brown tunic as she and Soar vanished into the hall, sending a wave of heat washing over the princess. Thunderbird looked down at the hole in the sleeve of her tunic. She sighed, trotting over to her large wooden wardrobe. She forced the door open with their heavy golden handles, her eyes scanning different brightly colored cloths. After sifting through the wooden cabinet, she pulled a snow-white tunic from the mass of clothes. As she stumbled into the hallway, the princess pulled the golden silk garb over her shoulders. The loud cheering of the arena filled the hall as she grew closer. As the sun hit her face, her father turned to her. "There you are, Thunderbird. Come, the trial's about to start." "Who is it today?" she asked as she took her place on the cushioned throne next to her father. "A thief." her father responded, not looking at her. "He reportedly attempted to steal jewels from the western stronghold." Thunderbird's eyes narrowed at the yellow dragon in the arena. Her teeth flashed from in between her lips. ''Fool. I hope he chooses the tiger. She watched as the pale dragon's slim legs shook uncomfortably as he shot a fearful gaze at the crowd. "Take your pick of the two doors." the king declared as he spread his wings. The crowd fell silent, watching with intrigued eyes. The shaking dragon took several exagerated steps toward the rightmost door. "I-I want this one." He squeezed his eyes shut as the heavy door opened to reveal the dark passageway behind. Thunderbird grinned. "Here we go. Bring on the tiger." she whispered. A footstep pattered against the sand from the shadow of the tunnel. Several gasps came from the crowd as a ruby-red Skywing emerged from the tunnel, her long white tunic billowing in the breeze as her shining amber eyes stared at the yellow dragon. Thunderbird groaned in boredom as the king pulled himself to his feet. "Fate has decided. He is innocent." The crowd erupted into cheers, several of them tossing jewels and coins into the stone arena as the yellow dragon and his new bride made their way to the exit, tails intertwined. The princess's talons slid from the silk cushion parapet on her golden throne as she slunk back into the palace corridor, her golden silk drape hanging from her narrow shoulders. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings)